This invention relates to vanities and more particularly to vanities that are especially constructed and equipped to facilitate access to the vanity by a handicapped person.
Paraplegics (individuals suffering motor and sensory paralysis of the entire lower half of the body) are typically confined to wheelchairs and therefore rely on wheelchairs for their mobility. Access of wheelchair confined individuals to various stations is always difficult and is especially difficult with respect to access to vanities since access to the vanity typically involves access to toiletries and grooming aids for use in cleaning and grooming. Specifically, the toiletries and grooming aids associated with a vanity are typically housed in medicine cabinets or in other difficult to access drawers in the vicinity of the vanity, thereby complicating the process of accessing the vanity and performing the required cleaning and grooming operations.